


An Unhealthy Obsession: Act II

by Sheiladine



Series: An Unhealthy Obsession [2]
Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheiladine/pseuds/Sheiladine
Summary: 15 year-old Lisa Simpson stumbles upon a familiar device in her room. Instead of making scientific advances she decides to visit an old crush...OOC warning.





	1. Annika

I do not own The Simpsons, and this was created purely for non-profit entertainment purposes.

Warnings: Underage, Rape, Violence.

Author’s Note: If you were expecting the innocence found in the first part then I’m afraid you have entered a totally different territory. The first part was just a bad attempt at introducing something close to a plot (haw). ; ^)

**An Unhealthy Obsession: Act II**

**_Part II_ **

_Could I turn this place all upside down_  
And shake you and your fossils out  
If I'm to run the future  
You've got to let the old world go  
Could you invent a world for me **_?_ **

**_\- Sleater-Kinney_ **

**_Chapter 1_ **

It’s been 7 years since Lisa last thought of the time machine, she just simply lost interest after that first failure with her childhood crush, Jimbo, and she could admit that a large part of her chalked up the whole incident as just being a dream. Lisa didn't want to think of herself as being insane, so she left the device in her closet to collect more dust. 15 year-old Lisa rummaged through her closet stumbling upon a familiar device that gave her an eerie feeling of de-ja-vu.

"What is this? Wait, how could I forget about _this?_ Wow, it’s been a while... it felt just like a dream. Actually, I'm pretty sure is.

 _Maybe it wasn’t a dream_. She thought to herself. _Maybe I could pull it off this time...?_

If she was going to do what she was thinking of doing she needed to plan, a better plan than she had 7 years ago. She felt crazy for even entertaining this idea, but the first part of her plan was to go shopping for new clothes. Her current attire would probably put him off if it were to be anything. She looked at herself with her long blue skirt that went down to her ankles, and her button up white blouseblouse. She could see her white socks sticking out of her blue tennis-shoe looking flats.

 _Yep, you couldn’t look any more like a nerd even if you tried, Lisa._ She mentally scolded herself. She decided she would make her way down to the angstiest store she could find in the mall and go from there.

 _Lame, Lisa, lame. What're you going to do if it doesn't work, huh? Nice alternative outfit you have for your closet there._ Her rational side continued to chide.

“Oh, hush.” She mumbled to herself aloud.  She mentally reassured herself that even if the idea was futile, that this activity would be fun and something to do that wasn't on her usual schedule.

            She entered an appropriate enough store and tried a few things on before settling on an outfit. When she looked at herself in the dressing room’s mirror she felt very out of character. She chose a plain black tank-top with a short, red and black plaid skirt with some black all-star flats. She felt too exposed so she decided she would buy a baggy black sweatshirt to hide some of her discomfort. Without the sweatshirt it showed too much of her figure that she wished she did and didn’t have. She was embarrassed of her flat chest and large hind-quarters. She knew she couldn’t do anything about it and decided to proceed. If she didn’t she would surely chicken out or forget about the device for another 7 years or so.

            She left wearing the outfit. She thought if she could wear it around she might be able to get used to it more. She still felt like something was missing… she glanced around the mall and saw Annika hunched over, bored at a tattoo parlor. She decided that she could go over and talk to her to see what she was doing, maybe some socialization would make her feel less awkward.

            “Hello! How can I he-Lisa?! I barely recognized you.” The woman exclaimed. She hadn’t talked to Annika much since childhood, but she could recognize her from a mile away. Lisa, on the other hand knew why Annika couldn’t recognize her at first.

            “Hello Annika. What are you doing here? Do you work here?” Lisa asked looking around at the surrounding designs and piercings in glass cases on display.

            “Yeah, I was hoping you were a customer. I’m brand new at making tattoos and I haven’t had a customer yet. It’s a drag. I need people to work on so I can actually get really good.”

            “Oh.” Was all Lisa could comment while looking around. She knew she couldn’t be of any help. She wasn’t 16 yet.

            “Hey… do you want one? It wouldn’t be anything fancy, I just need more people to practice on.”

            “Wha?!” She looked at her in disbelief for a moment. “You know I’m not 16 yet right?”

            “So? It’s free. Don’t be a drag.” Annika commented hotly.

…A few hours passed and Lisa could barely hold in the yelps of pain…

“I can’t believe you talked me into that!” Lisa snapped and winced as she tried not to touch the new CARPE DIEM on her bicep.  

“Oh, it looks fine! Quit whining.” She commented while admiring her work. “Oh, and thanks for being my test subject.”

            “Ugh.” Was all Lisa could reply. She hoped she could sneak it past her parents and colleagues at least another year. She told herself she’d find a way.

She knew she shouldn’t cover a newly made tattoo with a sweater, but she decided it would only be temporarily around people. When she left the shop she decided to manage her way back home and make a trip into the past. She hoped it worked, but if it didn’t at least she had a kind of adventure today. What day should she choose to go to? She somehow knew...

\---


	2. A Familiar Place, A Different Time

_It's only just a crush, it'll go away_  
It's just like all the others it'll go away  
Or maybe this is danger and he just don't know  
You pray it all away but it continues to grow

 **-** She Wants Revenge

**_Chapter 2_ **

Lisa teleported to the street she lived on, but now it was last fall 7 years ago. Just like in her dream those 7 years ago it seemed to work. It was no longer a hot summer evening, but a cld fall evening. Lisa hurriedly hid the machine somewhere she hoped she would only know about, heaven forbid somebody actually stumbled upon it and she was stuck here if things went awry. She hid in some shrubbery near where she hid the device and spied on her home from afar. Moe was leaving the house, knife clutched in hand, muttering to himself. She sighed; she was also cold and was hoping for Jimbo to be kicked out soon. The sweater was nice, but this short skirt exposing her legs to the cold was driving her nuts.

 _Just like you want to drive his._ Rational, chiding Lisa half-joked. _Oh be quiet you_. Irrational Lisa chided back.  

The next scene ensued as normal. Jimbo left the house a blubbering mess while putting his shirt back on while an unimpressed Laura shakes her head in disapproval.

 _More for me, then_. Lisa smirked silently.

She waited until he walked a bit farther down the street to make her move. He looked delectably disappointed and annoyed. Lisa made sure to position herself so it would look like she accidentally bumped into him. She walked down the street, walked into him, and knew that her fall was probably anything but believable and maybe a bit dramatic, but she doubt he'd recognize since he wasn’t paying attention. Her goal was to look as helpless as possible. 

"Ouch..." she whined convincingly as she "fell" backward onto the ground, landing on her backside. She admitted that it did hurt a little... her short plaid skirt revealed a lot of her upper legs but her modesty made her naturally keep what was important unrevealed to the best of her ability. She was still mentally hiding behind her baggy sweatshirt too much to notice.

 _Idiot_. Said rational, chiding Lisa again mentally.

He looked at her in annoyance momentarily thinking it _was_ just an _idiot_ ruining his day, but that quickly changed into slight shock and nervousness when he realized what he managed to bump into. She looked at him doe-eyed trying to urge out a response, but he didn't say anything, just looked at her hesitantly. The two of them were just looking each other. It made the moment awkward, and once he realized this he snapped out of it and tried to help her up. She used this to her advantage and fell forward into him in an attempt to feign weakness, among other things... He wasn't pushing her back to her pleasant surprise, but she could tell he was a bit shocked by the situation.

 _Well, hopefully this is progress._ She thought eagerly as she inadvertently started to snuggle closer to him.

Lisa wasn't aware of her actions until a few moments later. She blushed and pulled back, and was now worried about how he would react. She decided that she should be the one to break the silence and straightening herself back up.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I suppose I wasn't looking at where I was going." 

She noticed him eyeing her down. She felt a shiver run down her body that she felt only in dreams… All he could think of was what good timing it was to run into this chick, and how to not blow this chance this time, heaven forbid he fuck up two chances to get an attractive chick in bed in a row. This one practically fell into him, well actually she did but that wasn't the point. He hurriedly brushed away his thoughts and tried to hook her with a reply. 

"No biggie, I was feeling a little off today, but bumping into you has turned me on."

He grinned nervously not quite grasping what he had said aloud.

"Um..." Lisa blushed bashfully. Things got awkwardly quiet again…

"Wanna make out?" He asked bluntly and somewhat desperately. 

How tactful she thought sarcastically, but she decided to entertain his question.

"Sure."


	3. The Park

_Author’s note: Sorry the chapters are so short everybody. I actually have a lot of it written out; I’m just super slow at editing. I’m afraid I’m not as good at it as I thought I would be! D^ :_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 3**

Lisa didn't think it was going to be this easy as she casually sat next to Jimbo on a bench that in the park, but before she could get a word out he was all over her. She had kissed guys in the past, she remembered having kissed him in the past when she last time-traveled, but she admitted those were just innocent pecks, and Lisa wasn't used to... _this_. She found herself liking it, after all this was what she was after. She awkwardly embraced his tonguey-makeout advances, allowing him to take control because she wasn't quite sure how to respond or react. She did know that she loved feeling his tongue explore her mouth, but she wasn't sure how to proceed other than to accept his advances, this was new territory for her. She felt his hand creep up the inside of her thigh, feeling a jolt of excitement run through her body. She continued to feel very clumsy since this was her first experience doing anything passed an innocent kiss.

Jimbo could tell something was a bit off with her. For a girl who easily accepted his offer she sure was awkward, hot, but awkward. It was like she never made out with anybody before. He did his best to ignore it. After all, if she readily let him advance on her like this then what else would she let him do to her? That thought caused a part of him to stir in anticipation.

 _Who is this chick anyway?_ _She seems familiar_. Was one of the thoughts eating at the back of his mind. He really wasn’t certain if he had met her before. The more he thought about it the more he realized that he didn’t know how old she was, or even her name. He decided that it didn’t matter, since she likely didn’t know those things about him either.

After some more mouth sucking and groping he wanted to ask her if she had somewhere more private they could go to.

"Do you live around here?"

Lisa eyed him nervously before replying,

" _Actually_... I don't really have a place..."

 _Oh hell._ He thought to himself. _What was she, a runaway, a lunatic who escaped from juvie or an insane house? Man._

She saw the slightly put-off look on him and she quickly added,

“Oh, it's nothing _bad_! I just live by myself so I just couch surf...”

He wasn't going to, didn’t _want_ to question it since that answer was more favorable than the ladder, but that didn't solve his now throbbing issue. He didn't think he could stand being blue-balled twice in one night. 

"Can you go to my place?"

Lisa nodded excitedly, also somewhat thankful since she didn’t have any place to go to in this time zone as it was, plus it was starting to get dark and very cold, she wasn’t afraid to admit that she wanted to go inside. The two of them headed off.


	4. Concious

To the love, I left my conscience  
Pressed between the pages of a  
Bible in the drawer  
"What did it ever do for me?" I say

_\- Fall Out Boy_

Chapter 4             

Jimbo stopped Lisa by a Kwik-E-Mart. Lisa wasn’t sure what they were doing there, but she listened to Jimbo when he told her to patiently wait outside. After a few minutes he walked back out casually and handed her a warm beer that felt like it must’ve come off one of the 6 packs lying on one of stacks right in the isles. She felt the drink in her hands, it felt what must’ve been room-Kwik-E-Mart temperature, so she begrudgingly decided to open it and drink the foul tasting liquid. It was nice that it was warmer than the outside, but she wasn’t grateful for the taste, she thought this was something she wouldn’t like warm or cold, but didn’t voice her opinion on it, and hoped he didn’t notice her grimace as she drank. Lisa gave it back to him and watched as he drank some of it before returning to eyeing her eagerly, which was followed by him leading her to the side of the building. He started making out with her against the wall. She liked his warm body against hers and the taste of warm beer didn't bother her that much when it came off of him. He wanted her really bad, but the detour and the beer was all just a stunt to try and impress her more, but he started to think he didn’t need to. _She’s really strange_. He continued to think to himself until he lost interest in the thought, and the kissing.

…

Jimbo led her to a side of a fairly nice looking house-nicer than her parents’ house anyway-and directed her to stand by one of the windows.

"I'll let you in through here. Just wait." He ordered.

Lisa did what she was told and waited. She wasn't sure why she had to sneak through his window. _Whatever_. She mentally commented. It didn't concern her enough to bring up any questions. Once she saw Jimbo slide open the window, she grabbed his hand and he helped lift her up and through to the inside of his room. She clumsily fell forward into his room, onto him, and knocked him over. She landed right on top of him with a thud as they hit the floor.   

"Eek!... Sorry!... again." She said visually embarrassed. 

            Lisa actually meant that she was sorry this time as opposed to when she purposely knocked into him earlier, but he was so nice and warm which was a welcoming contrast compared to the chilly outside. However, she could feel herself rub up against his stiffening groin and she quickly rose off of him to close his window, partially to keep the old air out, but mostly to keep from embarrassing herself further. Jimbo had a good view of under her skirt from where he was lying in the floor. _Dammit, I need her soon…_ He mentally complained as he felt himself continue to become more aroused. She interrupted his thoughts as she piped up,

"You're very trusting of me for someone who doesn't even know my name." She said as-a-matter-of-fact.

Lisa was genuinely curious to see his reasoning behind this **.** Jimbo didn’t know how reply to her question since he wasn't exactly sure himself, plus he found himself to be very distracted by the view. He tried to think about it and he honestly didn’t know why he should trust her so much, probably because he truly is an idiot. 

"My name is Leah." 

Lisa looked at him coyly, just noticing that he was captivated by the view up her skirt so she wasn't sure how much he was listening. 

"Mine's Jimbo." He said nearly brainwashed.

"Long for Jim?" She said teasingly. 

He didn't answer her, just continued to eye up and down her legs, and not quite able to get a view up her skirt anymore.

"Or maybe I should just call you James." She continued to tease. 

This time Jimbo looked up at her in slight annoyance at the fact that she used his formal name. Lisa giggled before walking over to his bed. She fell back first onto it. _Even his bed feels nice._ She silently thought to herself. Watching her do this made him get up and observed her closely and carefully. She started peeling off her baggy black sweatshirt. Without it her real figure was revealed. He observed everything from her flat chest, to her toned arms with the mystifying yet incredibly cheesy carpe diem tattoo on it, but he noted that she had a nice figure that flared at her hips with a nice round backside, and some killer legs. On that note, he needed her now, and hurriedly got up to join her on the bed, continuing where they left off at the side of the building.

Quickly Jimbo realized that he couldn’t take anymore softcore stuff, and he was sure that she could feel his erection rubbing against her leg since he was right on top of her, but she said nothing about it. He was surprised by the lack of responsiveness from her, and didn’t quite taker her for a tease, since any teasing that came from her was completely innocent. He would've thought she was a virgin... but he quickly decided that there’d be no way. He wanted to quicken things so he continued to direct his hands up her skirt in an effort to feel a more delectable part of her up until she quickly chimed in, 

"I think now is a good time to mention that I...um..."

Jimbo looked down at her impatiently. _What was up with this chick?_ He mentally protested. She must love torturing him. _If she wasn't so damn hot and I didn’t_ need _her right now…_

"What?" He asked a bit agitated.

"I haven't done _this_ before, um..."

He was wondering if he was hearing her correctly.

"Huh?" Was the only response he could muster.  

"I don't have any sort of experience… uh… with _this_..."

"With what?" He asked continuing to get annoyed. He wasn't making this easy for her. 

"I haven't... had... sex.... before…heh…" She finally admitted, continuing to flush red with embarrassment.

"You’re a _virgin_." He stated, almost half questionably to himself. 

"Y-yes... haha..." She couldn't quite read the expression on his face, but she didn’t like it. She continued to look at him nervously.

"Is something the matter...?" She asked.

He didn’t reply right away, and the silence nearly felt like an eternity. In reality was probably about a minute. She still didn’t like it, he wasn’t even touching her. He finally broke the silence with an answer,

"Yeah, girls like you don't get with guys like me. Are you _sure_ you're not from a looney bin?"

She quickly turned agitated and responded,

"No, I am not, thank you very much. Also, I'm sure you've had to have been with _at least_ one..." She tried to think back to her earlier memories from her regular time of all the times he dated or “visited” her past babysitters. It was no secret he messed around a lot. She knew from an early age what those frequent visits to her house during the times she had a babysitter were for.  

"You got it all wrong girly. I don't do fresh meat. I don't know what you heard, but I don't do that gentle first time junk, I mean I've never even done it with a-…" 

He looked more worried that agitated. She looked at him disappointingly as he continued to nervously ramble,

"Girls like you just don't pick their first time to be with guys like me unless there's a catch-"

She interrupted him by giving him a forceful kiss.  

"The catch is you wouldn't believe me if I told you, so let me make it short and to the point... I've had my eye on you for a while and it's true this would be my first time, but I also want it to be with you."

Lisa stared at him longingly. He looked at her as if she was crazy. She felt like she was losing him on this as he continued to look at her in disbelief, not knowing how to respond. She continued to stare at him with those damn eyes of hers. She could get anything she wanted out of him, literally and figuratively speaking, just with those damn eyes.

"I'm on birth control, so you don’t have to use a condom." She added flatly with an unamused look.

Jimbo winced.

“That doesn’t help; I wanted a reason not to do you right now.” He groaned.

He didn't know how to be gentle, so how would he fuck her? _Fuck_ didn’t seem like the right term for it… for _it_ with _her_. All of the girls he had been with were already way past experienced, but even he knew that a first time was supposed to be a bit more clumsy and careful than what he was used to, or at least for girls. A guy's first time didn't hurt at all, but for a girl… He didn't like physically hurting girls.

Lisa wasn't sure why he was so hostile all of a sudden. Could it be that he only liked experienced girls? Was she not worth the time? 

"I... I'll try to be good, just tell me what to do and I'll try to do it. Please?" She said timidly. 

He looked at her in disbelief.

"What? It has nothing to do with that. I just don't like hurting women... like that-"

She now understood what he was talking about and interrupted his words again with another forceful kiss. She craved the feeling she got when he said things like that, and it was one of the reasons why she wanted him so much.

"I trust you." She said with a gentle smile. 

"Fine, you win… this time." Jimbo sighed and moved back on top of her. 

He slid his hand back under her skirt and carefully slid her panties off. He thought to himself that he could at least make her feel a bit good before tearing her innocence away. How much innocence it meant he wasn't sure since her advances were far from it. Once her panties were off he slid one of his fingers into her slit and felt around until he found the sensitive nodule that was her clitoris. He rubbed around it for a while entertainingly watching her reactions. He never got reactions like this from more experienced girls. He liked hearing her whimper from just him touching her, and wondered how she’d react to the actual thing... She was already becoming wet just from him fingering her. He thought to himself how he probably wouldn’t be trying as much if she weren’t new, and how he really needed to deal with his own aching desire, but somehow he made himself focus more on hers at the moment.

"I'll show you why they call me Dr. Tongue." He grinned suggestively, entertained by her look of confusion. 

He lowered himself down to below her skirt, and parted her legs more.

"What are y-ah!" Lisa was questioning what he was doing, but was interrupted by a ticking sensation of something firm and wet pressing up against her opening, moving upward toward her clitoris.

"Tha-ats s-so-ah dirty! Ahh!" She cried in between moans of pleasure. She couldn’t believe that he was actually sticking his tongue down there, caressing all of her sensitive spots with it, but was more shocked by the extreme tickling pleasure she was feeling as a result of him doing it. Although what he was doing gave her extreme pleasure she couldn’t help but want something more when she felt his tongue slip in and out of her opening.

"I-I need...you." she couldn't make out the sentence due to embarrassment as she clutched his bedsheets in ecstasy, but he knew what she was talking about.

Lisa hurriedly peeled off the rest of her clothes as Jimbo raised himself to take off his own. Lisa tossed her skirt to the side shortly followed by her shirt and bra. She watched as he took his shirt off, followed by his belt. He unzipped his pants, tossed them revealing black boxer briefs. He slipped them down to expose his throbbing member. She looked up at him from in between her legs and started to blush once more.

"That's... big..." She swallowed and said aloud without meaning to.

Just the way she said that got him even more riled to the point where he just couldn’t take it anymore. Leaning over her he brought his length up to her opening. She gasped just from the breath she felt on her neck; he wasn't even in her yet, but it wasn’t going to stay that way for long. He started to slowly insert himself inside of her, but with some difficulty.  _“Fuck,_ that's tight.”  He unconsciously said aloud as he started to push past the head.

Lisa’s whimpering continued to intensify until it happened. He knew he would have to hurt her eventually, he wasn't exactly small. He felt a tearing sensation inside of her followed by her cry of pain, but he was now able to press the rest of himself inside of her more easily. She continued to whimper in pain, and that’s what he was concerned about, causing her pain. When he was as far as he could get inside of her he looked down at her questioningly. She lessened her grip on the sheets and put her arms around him embracing him and kissing him, being permission enough for him to give her more. He was then able to go in and out of her more easily, but she was still so tight he didn't know how long he could last. Her moans gradually turned from pain to pleasure and he could feel her grinding back against him. The moans of pleasure she was giving him were so loud and abundant, if she were faking she was a damn good faker. She was moaning his name... she called him 'James' but somehow instead of bothering him it aroused him instead. Her gasps and moans so frequent he didn't know if she had an orgasm or not, but she felt so wet he thought she must’ve. There was nothing more he could do now anyway since he felt himself reaching the edge, the sensation without a condom made it so he just couldn't last any longer. He had to cum. 

"Leah... I'm gonna cum-" he was going to finish with 'soon' but he let out a moan of pleasure, which Lisa noted was more like a crying whimper. He was embarrassed by it, but she just continued to embrace him as he released, caressing her nails across his back which just made him to release more of those embarrassing, not very masculine feeling whimpering cries he could usually easily control, but this time it was somehow different. As he came inside of her everything felt more intense, and he could feel everything. It probably had to do with the raw tightness of the inside of her. As far as he was concerned he could've literally just busted a nut inside of her. He stayed on top of her for a while, inside of her. It felt nice. She didn't protest. 

...

When the two of them got off the bed he grimaced as he saw the love-spot on his bedsheets. _Cum and bloodspots, fantastic_. _She must’ve bled once I tore…_ He thought sarcastically to himself and didn’t bother finishing the sentence. He would try and sneak them into the washing machine past his mother after the two of them took a shower in the bathroom adjoining his bedroom.


	5. Karen

**Chapter 5**

_What am I going to do with her_?  Jimbo thought to himself. He let her stay the night, and didn’t really think about what he was going to do with her until he woke up in the morning to her snuggling up next to him.

"You can stay here, but don't let my mom catch you." Jimbo commented hesitantly.

            Jimbo got dressed and got up to leave for school. Lisa watched him as he got ready to leave and protested,

“What am I supposed to do here?”

He shrugged and shut the door behind him as he left.

“Great.” She sighed aloud.

…

Lisa became extremely bored throughout the day. She read whatever comic books she could find in his room, and eventually she became hungry. She decided that she would sneak over to the kitchen and grab something to eat, and walked out of his room. She carefully looked around and headed toward what she hoped was the kitchen.

Eventually she did find the kitchen and started to raid the fridge for something she considered edible. She was surprised at how nice the household was and how stocked the fridge was. She tried to remember what his mother did until she heard a high pitched voice question her from behind,

"Who are you? You're not Shauna."

 _Drat!_ Lisa mentally chided herself.

Lisa slowly turned around from the fridge with some celery in hand. The voice didn't sound old enough to belong to his mother. When she saw the girl who owned the voice she surprisingly knew who it belonged to; Karen Jones. Karen was two years older than Lisa in her original I timeline, but here right in front of her was the 10 year-old version. In her original timeline she scarcely had any interactions with Karen, although she always had the desire to. Karen was an older more popular girl in her school, however Lisa was less than thrilled to run into her right now. Jimbo didn't mention ever having a sister to her, and Lisa didn't put two and two together since Jones was a pretty common last name. 

 _Shauna? Shauna Chalmers? Did she sometimes stay here? If so then why am I not allowed to be seen here? Jeez-_ Karen interrupted her thoughts. 

"Well, out with it before I tell my mom that James has snuck in another girl in here." 

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Lisa said visually agitated.

"I'm sick." She grinned one of those mischievous grins that stated that she indeed, was not actually sick. "Now tell me who you are, I mean it, or I'll call." She added to her threat by taking out her phone. 

"Leah! My name is Leah!" Lisa hurriedly answered. 

"I've never heard of you."

 _Man, she's ruthless._ Lisa thought to herself.

"Well, I've never heard of you either." Lisa commented slightly annoyed, but she also tried to remind herself that she should probably be nice to Karen or she would risk being outed. 

"Hmm..." Karen thought out loud, wondering how to take advantage of this situation. 

Lisa felt uneasy when she saw the contemplating look on the girl in front of her, and it made her worried. 

"Ah! You could  help me finish my homework."

Lisa was winced until she realized what Karen had just said. . 

"Wa...?" Lisa said mouth agape.

"I have all of this work I have to finish… I’ll flunk out of the 5th grade if I don’t get it done. I've asked James to help me, but even if he would he would be next useless." Karen sighed.

"Uhh, alright, I can definitely help you with that!" She said grinning, trying to hide her relief. _That's all she wanted?_  

"Thanks, I don't really want anyone else to know... and I haven't seen you before, so I doubt you know enough people to let anyone else know..."

 _Ouch._ Lisa slightly flinched at the comment. It was true that nobody knew her here, but the comment still hit closer to home than she would’ve liked.  

\---

"See, it's super easy!" Lisa explained excitedly.

Despite how she dressed herself up for this one occasion she was always going to be a nerd at heart. 

"I... uh.... okay..." Karen said befuddled and nervously laughed. She couldn’t grasp a single thing Lisa was telling her, and feigned comprehension.

Lisa wasn't worried about being caught anymore since the school day was already nearly over. Jimbo wasn't home yet, but if his mother came home to find her she always had the excuse of tutoring Karen.

"I... can't believe we finished all of it..." Karen said exhaustedly.

It was mostly Lisa who did all of the work, but Karen had to listen to her explain every step of the way and listen to every detail, which made her feel as if her head would explode. Lisa on the other hand was delighted since she had nothing better to do for the entire day other than work on homework and have the opportunity teach subjects she already knew thoroughly.  

Karen drank some of the vegan smoothie Lisa was able to make with what she found in the kitchen, but did so hesitantly. She drank it more out of boredom and lack of there being anything else. Also, Lisa convinced her through a single sentence about beauty and health properties... She thought Lisa was very pretty so maybe she was telling the truth.

Jimbo arrived home quite bored and unamused. When the door shut behind him and he entered the living room his mood changed from unamused to mortified quite quickly. He continued to share at the two girls in shock while Karen and Lisa just grinned at one another. Lisa’s grin turned into a nervous smile when she saw Jimbo at the door. What happened next made her body feel like jelly, however. A voluptuous auburn haired woman entered the house.

 _Oh, hell._ Lisa and Jimbo both thought simultaneously.

"Hey mom! James' girlfriend helped me finish all of my homework, can you believe it? She's really smart!" Karen commented happily.

Now it seemed as if the entire room was filled in an awkward silence except for Karen who seemed oblivious to how strange the moment truly was. 

"That’s... actually… good." Carol Jones muttered.

Carol started looking at piles of papers, folders and books neatly organized on the living room floor where they were working, then glanced back over at Lisa. Lisa didn't look like anything special judging from her clothing, and looked like your stereotypical, run-of-the-mill punk. She wondered what the cold green substance in a glass pitcher was laying on the table that they were drinking. Karen didn’t make it obviously, so this girl must have. She took an empty glass and drank some of the ice-cold substance. It tasted like a grass smoothie, unappetizing but satisfyingly harmless, harmless being the key-word. Carol wondered if she was dreaming. Could this baggy sweatshirt wearing, short skirted girl actually be the closest thing to normal that her son brought into this house? 

Carol sat down at the nearest comfy chair she could find, casually drinking Lisa's ‘grass’ smoothie while zoning off in thought. She had to drink the disgusting thing to make sure she wasn't dreaming. 

The entire time Jimbo was stood still in shock, switching between watching his mother, his sister, and Lisa. He was waiting for something negative to happen, but it never came. 

"James, you should've told us about Leah, she is so nice and helpful, not like Shauna, or _whoever_."

Carol winced at the mention of Shauna. _Oh, Shauna, the one who will forever be banned within 10 feet of this house for all eternity._ She grimaced to herself.

"Leah... I need to talk to you. Alone. Like, right now." Jimbo said while hurriedly grabbing her by the arm, rushing her toward his room. 

"Hey! I still wanted to talk to her!" Karen yelled after them. 

\---

When the door closed behind him she sat carefully on his bed and watched him pace back and forth across his room. Both of them were thinking about what to say. Finally he asked,

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I, uh... went to get some food and then I, uh… found out that you have a sister and... things just went from there, heh heh... She said she wasn’t going to say anything if I helped her out..."

"Ugh, you need to pretend to leave and come back through the window." He said exasperatedly.

"I, um...sure." Lisa said hesitantly.

"Now."

"Okay, okay!'

Lisa hurriedly ran out the room and dismissed herself from the home. She couldn’t feel any more awkward even if she tried.  

"Uh, nice meeting both of you! Bye!" She said nervously and hurriedly.

Karen continued smiling mischievously at her, but kept her word about keeping her mouth shut.  

Lisa quickly looked around to make sure nobody was watching her as she ran around the house and crept begrudgingly back through the window. 

"Well, that was.... strange..." She mumbled.

Jimbo, without saying a word walked over to her and surprised her with a kiss. He was so confused by her, and the way she made him feel.


	6. Dolph

_If you come over tonight we can travel through time,_  
we can sleep on the ceiling and creep under black lights.  
I have a million different girls that hide under my bed,  
and when I let them out they treat me right.

_\- Pierce The Veil_

**Chapter 6**

"Can I come with you?" Lisa asked innocently.

"What? Why? School is lame." Jimbo commented in slight disbelief.

"I'm so bored here..." Lisa said with a slight look of melancholy. 

"I guess if you’re able to." Jimbo added, still not sure why she would ever want to go to school for _fun._

Lisa grinned. She would find a way through Springfield's disgrace of a school system to attend without being noticed. She didn’t think it would be hard.

...

Lisa was able to ride the bus and sneak into class without any problems, but she wasn’t surprised. The first time she tried it was easy, so why would this time be any different? Throughout the day she felt strangely uncomfortable, and it was surprisingly not the schools fault for once. She had the feeling that Jimbo was avoiding her throughout the day, although she did her best to follow him to his classes. She could tell that Dolph and Kearney were curious about her, but since she was basically out of place being a new element they were easily able to distance themselves from her, but that didn’t stop her from trying to tag along. She observed how most of the time the three boys weren’t in class or spent the time screwing around, but she kept her mouth shut about this and went along with it, since this would probably be the only time she could experience what it was like to not be a top-of-the-class, teacher’s pet.

The group’s shenanigans eventually led them into the auditorium where the band normally set up and left their instruments.

 _I never realized what idiots we were leaving this stuff here_. Lisa thought to herself. _Probably explains why some of this stuff ends up broken._ She observed as the three messed around with the instruments left around. She thought about how none of them seemed to be particularly musically gifted with the instruments left around. She eyed a leftover saxophone lying against one of the set up metal chairs. _Don’t you dare, you’ll look like a dork for sure… not like I’m already doing that already_. She mentally chided herself

Lisa rummaged behind the red auditorium curtain where they kept some of the miscellaneous instruments that the school didn’t deem “band-classy” enough. Lisa was instrumentally gifted into her teens, luckily not just with the saxophone, but the saxophone was still her weapon of choice, if given one, but right now she decided that wouldn’t be too appropriate. She tied her black sweatshirt around her waist before digging through the junk in the back of the dark auditorium before finding an old dusty guitar.  

 _The strings are probably as old as this damn building… whatever._ She sighed. She was bored so she decided to drag it out and tune it anyway.

            Lisa was able to tune it and make-do with what she had, but she could tell the notable difference between a guitar with new strings and the piece of junk she found. Nevertheless she continued to play and hum a sad tune in the corner of the auditorium where she assumed she would be ignored anyway.

Dolph was becoming bored with what Kearney and Jimbo were up to and averted his attention to the ever-apparent girl in the corner of the room. He couldn’t shake the feeling that  he knows who she is, or knows somebody she reminds him of, but he didn't know for sure.  

"That chick’s name is Leah right?" Dolph asked the other two curiously.

"Yeah, what of it?" Jimbo asked somewhat defensively, however neither Dolph or Kearney noticed.

"I just thought she was cool, that's all. But I feel like I've seen her somewhere..."

"Gay." Kearney commented. 

"Not if I can get some tail out of her." Dolph grinned, and then started to laugh along with Kearney. Jimbo just stared at the two in annoyance, slightly gritting his teeth.

"What’s your problem, she your _girlfriend_?”  Dolph teased at him. Jimbo back at him defensively.

"Uh, nah, no way..." He didn't know why he said no, but yes didn’t feel like the right answer.

"Then stop being such a fag, man." Dolph commented back.

"Who're you calling a fag?!” Jimbo snapped.

The two started to beat each other up. Kearney watched both of them and just continued to laugh. Lisa looked over to them and sighed. She had no idea what it was over, but she didn't exactly care either. Those two beating each other up was pretty usual.

...

For the rest of the day Lisa noticed Jimbo continue to distance himself from her while Dolph was trying to get uncomfortably more close to her. She wasn’t sure if she was just being paranoid about it from her perspective or not. She continued to attend classes with them. They quickly noticed that something was off with her when she was able to complete every assignment with ease, and whenever she was called upon she was able to answer every question correctly while continuing to look bored stiff. She wasn’t nervous whatsoever to be called upon or given a surprise test; in fact she even corrected and added information to some of the lectures in annoyance which caused her to bicker with the teacher. This was one experience Lisa wasn’t afraid of taking advantage of, since she had wanted to do this for years, but never had gotten the chance to out of fear of being failed or sent to detention, but here none of that mattered.

"See, she's a nerd." Jimbo commented. 

"Yeah, but it is kind of cool. She knows more than the teacher!" Kearney said in a mixture of agreement and protest.

"She doesn't look like a nerd though." Dolph commented eyeing her backside attentively as she stood up, arms folded and continuing to argue. He wasn’t really paying attention to anything else. 

"Maybe you two should nerd out with her then." Jimbo added.

"Hey, I'm only focused on what I'm seeing not by what I'm hearing." Dolph replied.

Kearney and Dolph laughed with each other while Jimbo continued to silently stifle his anger. He didn't even know why he was annoyed. 

"You don't even know where she came from. She just showed up. She's probably crazy or something." Jimbo rebuked.

"Again, just seeing, not hearing." Dolph commented. Both his mind and his eyes wandering back to Lisa’s body.

…

Once school was over Lisa hung out at some of the wooden tables in the park by the school. She wasn't as entertained as she thought she would be, and she was even threatened with detention for her argumentative attitude. _Ha, detention for an argumentative attitude. Please._ She silently thought and smirked, but her smile slowly faded into a frown when her thoughts started to focus back on Jimbo. She didn’t even realize it when Dolph sat next right next to her. 

"Hey, babe." He said with a sly look on his face.

"Hello." Lisa stated flatly. She looked at him unamused.

"A babe like you shouldn't be sitting here alone. You look like you need a boyfriend."

Dolph quickly moved his hand up her thigh. She bolted up instantly and backed away.  

"I really don't..."

He got to follow her, still eyeing her like a fox.

"You don't have to be shy around me babe. Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?"

Dolph got up closer to her. Lisa realized she was slightly taller than him, which made her feel ridiculous for being so intimidate, however she noted that as another thing that was awkward about the whole situation. 

"Didn't you go to elementary school with us for like a day? Back in 3rd grade right?"

Lisa didn't reply, but looked at him nervously.

 _That wasn't a dream?!_ _Damn, and how would he remember something so long ago? Was I that out of place?_ Her thoughts were screaming on the inside.

"You are, aren't you?" He said more as a statement than a question. 

He started to get close to her, and her nervousness continued to pile up on her. She didn’t see anybody within eyeshot, and he continued to act unexpectedly toward her. He swiftly grabbed her backside from under her skirt. She let out a slight yelp, but was so shocked by this sudden action that she couldn't move, but after what seemed like a century of being in that awkward situation, and out of what seemed like nowhere Dolph was tackled to the ground by a pissed off Jimbo.

"Ow! Stop! Hey what the hell man?” Dolph protested before being punched repeatedly in the face.  

“She ain't even your girlfriend! You even said-!" He was cut off by a swift kick in the stomach. He continued to hold his own stomach in agony.

"I changed my mind."

He grabbed her by the arm then walked off with her as Dolph groaned on the ground. Lisa wasn't sure what was wrong with him as he continued to roughly lead her along by the arm. They continued with the old window routine. She barely had time to put herself together before Jimbo was on her, forcing his tongue in her mouth and moving her over and onto the bed. 

"James...?" Was the only thing that she was able to slip out.      

Lisa realized that she was firmly held down by him. She wasn't used to him being this rough with her. Jimbo didn't answer her, but managed to roughly slip her panties off. She wasn’t fond of how roughly he was handling her.

"You’re hurting me...please stop…" She croaked, trying to not make it obvious that her eyes were welling up.

He only looked down at her after throwing off his belt and unzipping his pants. She continued to look at him with her misty eyes. He frowned a bit and eventually started to look less agitated. His demeanor seemed to change altogether as he let her go and moved next to her. He hugged her and buried his face into her chest. Lisa felt more confused than ever, but thankful for the sudden change of emotion in him and hugged him back.

"James..."

"Why do you keep callin’ me that?"

"Because that’s your name…"

Jimbo looked at her momentarily with a slight look of annoyance before snuggling back into her. He could tell how flat she was from that position, but didn’t care enough to move. They stayed like that for a while before Lisa finally had to ask,

"What happened today...?"

"I... didn't like him touching you."

"Oh..."

            The two of them looked away from each other momentarily.

"You said you changed your mind, does that mean...?" She asked hesitantly.

He continued to look away embarrassed.

"Can I..? Be your girlfriend, I mean…"

He turned back toward her dumbfounded that she would ask such a stupid question.


	7. Bart

**Chapter 7**

Dolph, Kearney and Nelson watched from afar as both Jimbo and Lisa were being disgustingly affectionate toward one another on one of the school benches. All three were bored and very unamused at the situation.

"This is lame." Dolph said exasperatedly bored. 

"She looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it." Nelson commented. "How did Jimbo luck out with a girl like that?"

"Not sure, but I guess that means Shauna is back up for grabs." Dolph replied. 

"Shauna already rejected us." Kearney commented. 

"So?" Dolph said, continuing to be unamused.

"Quit your yappin'! This just sucks ‘cuase without Jimbo our bullying has been cut down by a quarter.” Nelson added.

The three of them continued to argue between girls and bullying for a while until a fourth familiar face showed up.

"Hey guys, what are today's plans for mayhem?" Bart questioned eagerly. He wasn’t going to turn down a chance to try and impress his older piers.

"Uhh.." The three of them replied nearly in unison. They all looked at each other dumbfounded. Jimbo was an idiot, but it was usually his idiotic ideas they acted upon. Abruptly Kearney interrupted the group’s awkward lulling by declaring an idea,

"I know! We should! Uh.. Smash... something... those flowers over there!" Kearney pointed to a pile of daisies a few feet away before proceeding to stomp on them.

"Lame." Bart commented. 

"Have a better idea loser?" Nelson taunted.                                        

"No, but that's not the point! Also, which one of you missing?" He pointed at each one of them.

"Eeny, meey, miney and... Where's Jimbo at?"

Nelson pointed over at the table where Jimbo and Lisa were. 

"Aw, yuck..! Hey, why don't we mess with them instead then?"

"Jimbo'd kill us." Dolph added remembering the beating he got the previous day.

"He can’t kill all four of us.” Bart sniggered, rubbing his hands in thought and anticipation. 

"That's an alright idea. I'm taking it, Simpson." Nelson added.

…

Nelson and Dolph were carrying large, 5-gallon buckets of ice cold water.

"Why do we have to be the ones to lug these around?" Dolph complained.

"You two are the only ones both strong and fast enough. Kearney's kind of slow."

"Hey! I carried them most of the way." Kearney protested. 

Lisa and Jimbo didn't even notice the two lumbering close to them with the obnoxiously large buckets, they were too absorbed in one another, or at least they didn't notice anything until Bart yelled for Dolph and Nelson to _'throw em'._   The ice cold water hit both Lisa and Jimbo. The four boys were laughing historically at the two love birds as they flinched and had looks of utter terror… which gradually turned into looks of infuriating anger.  Dolph and Nelson found the situation so funnily entertaining they forgot to run for it. Dolph was ceased by Jimbo and Nelson was ceased by Lisa, and the beating commenced.

Once Nelson and Dolph were firmly beaten to a pulp angry Lisa and angry Jimbo glared at Bart and Kearney, who both screamed in terror before running off. They were so caught up in laughing at their demise watching their two comrades get beaten so horribly that they forgot to run as well.  Jimbo caught up to Kearney while Lisa continued running angrily after Bart. It didn’t take much for her to catch up to him. She knew all of his shortcuts by now.  He finally thought he was safe before she tackled him, later holding him up by the neck of his shirt, smiling in maniacal anger.  

"I'm not usually violent, but I definitely have no problem beating you up, twerp." She balled up her fist ready to beat him up when she stopped and just dropped him. 

" _Run."_ She hissed and promptly around. Bart looked at her astounded momentarily before he ran off. 


	8. Try To Forget

You're always telling me "yes" but your answer is "no"  
If you want me to guess, I'm just a stranger you know  
If you call this winning why do I feel like a loser?

_\- Falling In Reverse_

**Chapter 8**

The following day seemed to progress similarly to the previous day, minus the attempted pranks the bullies tried to pull on Jimbo and Lisa. The group’s spirits were definitely down, and they were having trouble figuring out what to do next.

"I didn't think she could hit that hard." Nelson groaned.

"I think I have a black eye over a black eye." Dolph complained. 

"I can't believe you got beaten by a girl, Nelson." Kearney jeered.

"You wouldn't be saying that if she was the one who caught you, man, she's wicked. I think I'm in love." Nelson added semi-starry-eyed.

"Don't try it, trust me." Dolph commented before wincing in pain again.

"She give you a beating?" Nelson questioned.

"I wish.” Dolph sniggered at Nelson’s choice of word, but he didn’t quite get it so Dolph continued,

“Two days in a row, I think I’m done for today…” Dolph continued to groan.

"What'd you do the day before anyway?" Kearney asked. 

Dolph smirked before commenting,

"I was able to feel her up, but Jimbo caught me." 

"She didn't whale on you for it?" Nelson asked unbelievably. 

"Guess they weren't actually going out then. I couldn't help it, that short skirt you can almost see up." He sighed in remembrance. “I probably wouldn’t try it again right now unless I want that hand cut off." He added while sticking out is arm out and observing his hand while spreading his fingers. He winced again at the thought.

"What'd she wear?" Kearney asked, both him and Nelson were eyeing him eagerly for a response.

"Huh? Underneath? Man, I don't know, the moment went by fast, okay? Normal underwear?"

The two seemed slightly disappointed and Dolph added,

"What'd ya expect? Nothing?" 

"If she's going out with Jimbo then probably. I mean, look at Shauna. I bet she doesn't wear underwear." Kearney snickered.

"She doesn't beat people with an iron fist either." Nelson added. 

"I still think you're lucky." Kearney directed at Dolph. 

"I barely even remember it. She has such a nice ass too. It truly kills me." Dolph added resentfully.  

"Just our luck that a hot chick comes out of nowhere and picks Jimbo. She has to be sleazy." Nelson sighed.

"A sleaze that wears underwear. Besides, you’re too young for her." Kearney added.

"What does that have to do with her being a sleaze or not? Also a kid can dream, eh!" Nelson argued.

“She cares enough to wear ‘em.” Kearney added again.

"Enough about the damn underwear already… Somethin's gotta be off with her though. A normal girl would never go out with Jimbo." Dolph added enviously. 

"That strength isn't normal" Nelson responded.

"You know what I mean, they’ve all been around _a lot_." Dolph stated flatly.

"Just ask her." Kearney stated flatly back.

"I've had enough poundings." Dolph replied and Nelson nodded in agreement. 

"We could all just approach her when Jimbo is gone." Kearney added.

"Do they look like they're ever alone?!" Dolph snapped. "They were only alone that one time because Jimbo was being weird."

"Well, they have to leave each other alone at one point." Nelson stated. 

"Someone should lure him away." Kearney suggested. Everyone automatically looked at him. 

"What, hey?!" The two automatically started pushing him in their direction.

"I don't know how to distract him!" Kearney protested.

"You'll think of something." Nelson answered. 

Kearney looked around anxiously trying to figure out how to lure Jimbo away from Lisa. Kearney saw a few rocks on the ground and decided that those should be his best bet. He chucked one at Jimbo and it ended up nailing him right in the back of the head. 

"Agh! _The fuck_?!" Jimbo protested. He turned around glared at Kearney who immediately turned around and started to run as fast as he could. Jimbo took the bait immediately and started hunting him down, slightly dazed from the blow to the back of his head. Lisa didn't run after Jimbo and Kearney, but she was visually annoyed. Before she could get up Nelson and Dolph showed up, eagerly trying to distract her. Lisa stared at the two pissed off and continued to be annoyed by the two’s presence.  

"What is it?" She asked, frustrated. 

"Tell us what's up with you." Nelson stated. 

"Huh?" She asked visually confused at their aim, especially Dolph's after the last two encounters she had with him. 

"You must be messed up in some way to be dating Jimbo. Come on, out with it! Everyone knows everything about everybody here, except _you_." Dolph accused. 

"Nothing's wrong with me." She rebutted, she continued to carry an annoyed tone in her voice.

"That's gotta be bull." Nelson added.

"You must be pregnant, diseased, or something." Dolph continued in an accusatory tone.

"No, I do not, and I am not." Lisa commented firmly.

"Fine, prostitute then." Nelson added.

"No." Lisa continued to reply exasperatedly.

"How many people have you slept with?" Dolph asked.

"One." She stated flatly.

" _Ha_ -! Wait, what, I didn't hear the hundred at the end of that." Nelson said dumfounded.

"Because it isn't one hundred, it's just one. As in the number 1, a single person. Not multiple." 

Dolph and Nelson stared at her suspiciously. 

"Are you insane?" Nelson questioned. 

"I’m starting to ask myself that.” Lisa commented under her breath then added more clearly, “I’ve been yet to be diagnosed with a mental illness, or be put in a hospital over my behavior, so I will have to say no."

The two boys continued to stare at her in disbelief and suspicion. 

"Is that all you wanted to bother me with?" Lisa chided them. 

"Actually, yeah." Nelson commented. "Let's go now. I wonder if Kearney is dead yet."

Dolph just stood there gritting his teeth in anger.

"Why Jimbo? Him of all people? You know what kind of stuff he does right?"

"I don't care." Lisa said nonchalantly. 

"Then you shouldn't care if I do _this_." Dolph smiled deviantly.

Lisa looked at him with a confused look on her face before feeling his lips forcefully pressing up against hers, forcing her up against the table where she sat. She felt Dolph's hand reach up the front of her skirt and caress her, with only her underwear acting as a barrier between his hand and her opening. She felt dazed and it took a moment for her to totally grasp what was happening to her. Somebody who wasn’t Jimbo was touching her, kissing her. She now made an attempt to push him off but her position under him made it difficult to make any sort of real effort.  He wouldn't get his mouth off of hers so she couldn’t make much of an effort to verbally protest.  

"Hey, dude, stop that! Do you have a death wish?" Nelson exclaimed. 

Dolph just ignored him. Lisa was a bit annoyed that Nelson didn't make any effort to get him off of her.

"Man, I'm getting out of here before Jimbo flips on both of us." Nelson walked away and Dolph continued to ignore him.

Lisa was even more shocked that Nelson left him here with her. She needed to remember that nobody knew who she was in this reality, and had no real rhyme or reason to help her... _Where is James?_ She thought nervously to herself. Dolph was doing things do her that she only wanted one person to do to her. 

"Heh, I think I believe you now." Dolph commented before he returned to violating her. 

 _Why did he say that? Am I really that obvious?_ Lisa nervously thought to herself. She didn't care if she was that obvious to Jimbo, but she didn’t want to share that part of her with Dolph. 

"Stop moving around so much so I can finish this before Jimbo's back." He said annoyed.

 _Finish what?_ Was what she wanted to say before being silenced again by her lips being locked with his, he started to force her to get lay down on top of the table. _It can’t be that... Please not that_. She thought skittishly, but it seemed like that was what was going to happen as she felt her underwear being slipped off. He casually tossed it to the side. He looked at her exposed and licked his lips before pulling down the zipper of his shorts.

Lisa quietly cried as she looked up momentarily to watch what he was doing. She saw him start to take out his length and continued to cry.

"Stop that. It won't take long. Wish it could babe, but it's gotta be fast before your boyfriend shows back up." He commented condescendingly.

"Please don't..." she whimpered, but Dolph ignored her pleas.

Lisa looked briefly back at his length. He was actually small, or at least compared to Jimbo, which she was thankful for, but nevertheless she wanted him to stop, she just wanted Jimbo...but it was too late. She felt the tip of him enter her shortly followed by the rest. It still hurt and he was being rough with her, probably because it was meant to be quick. He let his weight push her heavily against the table, didn't make any effort to make it easy on her and didn’t make any attempt hold back since he had only had one goal. Lisa tried to look away from him by looking to the side as he continued to fuck her out in the open on a wooden table. She wasn’t sure if she was grateful or not that there was nobody there to witness it. She felt her body betray her when she felt a hint of arousal in her groin from the friction he made against her as he pounded into her, moaning softly when he shoved her extra hard. She couldn’t help herself from crying more, she hoped it helped disguise any of the ‘fake’ pleasure she was feeling from the act.

"You're tight babe, but I need more than that to finish quick."

Lisa had no idea what meant by that until he pushed her shirt over her breasts exposing her bra. He skillfully unclipped it from behind as if he'd done it at least once before, and exposed her nipples. He was observing her flat chest, but was still grinning nonetheless as he started to feel her left nipple, tracing it with his finger.

"Stop crying. I can see that you like that. They're hard." He pinched her left nipple causing her to squeak in pain. He then brought his mouth up to it and started to suck causing her to involuntarily pant and moan.

"That's right." He smirked before returning to her nipple. 

Lisa was heartbroken by her own disgusting reactions. Dolph stopped for a moment to speak up,

"I'm sure if you say my name I'll finish sooner. Who knows when Jimbo will be back... but would you really want him to see you like this? Heh." 

He bit her nipple causing her to squeal, then he switched to sucking the right. She decided to do what he asked, she just wanted it to be over.

"Dolph..."

            He moaned a bit at the sound of her voice and panted into her chest. She forced herself to say his name some more in an effort to try and make him finish faster. He was making breathy moans into her chest as his thrusting quickened into her slightly. She hated how she could feel his breath hot on her chest, and wondered if he was probably close to release. She ended up moaning his name once she felt him release inside of her, and she felt herself flush with a pleasure that could only be described as the tickling, releasing sensation of an orgasm. It sickened her, the way she could feel his member twitch inside of her, and the way she could feel his hot seed spill into her, and slightly spill where it would drip onto the table. It sickened her how her body reacted to it with pleasure and not disgust. Emotionally it was devastating and disgusting, but physically her body betrayed her.

"W-why..." she panted.

Dolph was panting as well due to the aftershock of release. He just smiled at her devilishly,

"…Because I want to hurt you, that’s why. And it seems like this is the best way to get at you, heh. Don't you dare tell anyone about this or I’ll tell your boyfriend about how much you moaned. Oh, babe you're the closest thing I've had to a virgin. I’ll probably do this again." He laughed and lifted himself off and out of her.

Lisa whimpered as she got up to find her underwear. She would have to use them to clean herself up she thought to herself. She got rid of the sticky substance the best she could and the two of them were able to put themselves back together before Jimbo showed back up.

When Jimbo did arrive he looked over at Dolph angrily and leaned against the table where Dolph just violated Lisa and didn’t even know it. Dolph just smirked smartly back at him. 

"You better not have done anything funny-"

"I didn't touch her, just ask."

"He... didn't _touch_ me...." She mumbled. Oh no, he didn't _touch_ her at all. 

Dolph laughed and walked away, Jimbo looking at him suspiciously as he left. 

"Let's leave." He said.

"Yeah..." She replied.

\---

"What's wrong?" Jimbo asked hesitantly as they settled back inside of his room.

"Nothing..." she mumbled as she headed inside the bathroom adjacent to his room to take a shower. She wanted it off of her, _out_ of her. 

When Lisa finished she slumped out of the bathroom wet and naked. She felt as if she rubbed herself raw in certain places where she was touched outside on that table. Jimbo wasn't sure what took her so long and why she was acting weird, but she wouldn't say anything was wrong, so he thought it would be best to try and ignore it. She crawled next to him on the bed, wet, cold and naked and she started to cry into him. 


	9. Shauna

**Chapter 9**

"Bug off, Dolph."  Shauna said visually agitated.

"Come on, Shauna..." Dolph begged.

"I don’t feel like it. If I wanted sex from an idiot scumbag I'd ask Jimbo. Ya know, that actually doesn’t seem like a bad idea, it’s been a while..."

"Yeah, good luck with that. He has another girlfriend." Dolph smirked at her, trying to give her no other option.

"Huh, what? Can't be, I don't know about it." She replied in annoyance.

"Yep, he does... and she's new, just slightly used heh."

"Yeah, doubtful."

"Trust me she is... Only other person she’s been with was me." He laughed remembering his previous encounter with Lisa and Jimbo being completely clueless about it.

"Yeah, and I'm sure anyone who sleeps with you hasn't been with a load of other creeps just like you." Shauna jeered sarcastically.

"She must be a good actor then…” He continued to smirk.

Shauna looked at him with a mixture of disgust and disbelief. 

"You're not joking, are you? Well, if she's so 'new' why don't you go back?"

"Hey, she's Jimbo's girlfriend. How do you think I got this?" Pointing at his black eye. 

"I'll have to check her out for myself." She sighed. "Who popped her?-Ya know what I don't even have to ask that. I don't think anyone could fall for you for their first time."

"What-hey!" He protested. 

\---

Lisa didn't like being away from Jimbo after yesterday's incident, but she couldn't just force him to be around her 24/7. She sat by herself in the school’s outside lunch area waiting for him to return, using her thoughts as her only company, but those were interrupted by a semi-familiar feminine voice,

"Hey."

Lisa was slightly startled and hurriedly stood up and looked behind her. It was Shauna. She felt relieved. She had an irrational fear that it would be Dolph even though she knew he couldn't do anything to her in this more populated area, or at least do anything and get away with it without anybody noticing. 

"H-hello..." Lisa replied shyly. 

 _What’s this girl’s problem?_ Shauna thought to herself. Shauna looked at her up and down and noticed that she looked like a nervous wreck. _Maybe she does do drug’s or something. Ha, I bet that's what it is._ Shauna walked up to Lisa and stared straight into her eyes for any trace of them being dilated or bloodshot.

"Um…” Lisa mumbled nervously. 

“Nope, not drugs. Not a single bloodshot vein in your eyes.” Shauna sighed.

“Excuse me…?” Lisa replied.

"I'm Shauna, who are you?"

"Leah..."

"Never heard of you." Shauna got up even closer to Leah. 

"Um..." Was the only thing that Lisa could protest while slightly trembling.

Shauna was giving her a strange look that she wasn’t quite familiar with, but Shauna was trying to test Lisa to see if she was really as innocent as people made her out to be. Lisa could only respond with a dumbfounded doe-eyed look as Shauna was becoming closer to invading her personal space.

As it turned out Nelson, Dolph and Kearney were observing the two girls from afar with curiosity. When Jimbo eventually arrived to greet the group he noticed that they were distracted and asked curiously,

"What're you losers staring at?"

"Looks like Shauna has the hots for your girlfriend." Nelson said half-jokingly. The others sniggered at the comment. Jimbo averted his attention over to what the snickering group were staring at.  

"Do you... need something?" Lisa asked hesitantly. 

"I just want to test you out." Shauna continued to smile seductively, however Lisa was oblivious to this.

" _Wh_ -!" Lisa was about to question what Shauna meant by ‘testing’, but was cut off when she leaned in and kissed her.

Shauna shoved her tongue into Lisa’s mouth and started to move her hands down Leah's hips to see how she would react to the situation, but stopped momentarily after not getting the reaction she wanted. Shauna found Leah to be incredibly stiff and had a timid reaction to her advances which just seemed to confirm the previous notion that she wasn’t used to physical human interactions.

Leah looked at Shauna dumbfounded before wiping off her own mouth with her elbow before grimacing and stepping away. Shauna just laughed at her and walked off toward a group of girls who were also seemed to be laughing at the situation. Leah recognized two of the girls as Laura Powers and Annika Van Houten. These were girls she normally wouldn't of pegged as dramatic, but that was when she was younger and not involved their teenage lives. Leah supposed that things were different now that she was the same age; she was more of a threat.  

"Woah, that was hot." Dolph commented somewhat fascinated by what just happened, Kearney and Nelson nodding in agreement.

Jimbo gave Dolph an agitated look before walking up to Leah and sitting next to her, trying to comfort her. He wasn't sure what else to do in this situation, but he noticed that she was extremely happy to see him as she embraced him with a hug. He felt like he wasn’t really able to do much since he and his friends left female bullying to females and stayed out of whatever drama they partook in together, but he accept her embraces and returned them in an attempt to make her feel better.

The three girls observed the two lovebirds in contempt and disgust.  

"He never acted that way with me." Shauna commented bitterly. 

"He didn't do anything about it anyway, she'll get tired of him and dump him like I did." Laura stated. 

"Man, you said it was my turn to get with him. You two already got bored. I mean, I probably would've too, but still." Annika added with a mixture of boredom and disappointment.

"She'll get tired of him." Shauna stated. "I'm wondering how Dolphin over there got with her. Apparently he screwed her too, but says she’s only had sex with the two of them."

"Yuck, he's probably full of it." Laura commented.

"Well she seems as exciting as a wet ragdoll." Annika added. "Look at how she dresses though, she doesn’t _look_ innocent. You dress like that to get attention."

"I wouldn't choose Jimbo or Dolph as my first. Yuck." Laura added. All three of them laughed. 

Leah was no longer paying any attention to them. She was too busy being affectionate with Jimbo. She was so lovesick and wondered if she would ever go back to her original timeline when she had the chance to feel this way.


	10. Carol

**Chapter 10**

Lisa decided to stay in Jimbo’s room while he was out today, he didn't push the subject and let her after the previous day’s events.   _At least nobody will touch her while she's here._ Jimbo thought slightly aggravated remembering both incidents with Shauna and Dolph. Jimbo knew he wouldn't be able to get a lot of her throughout the day like he had been getting with her around though, but if he was able to survive before he’d survive now. He thought if he really did _need_ her during some part of the day that he could just go back home.

And just like that Lisa found herself alone in his room again. Karen wasn’t home today, so Lisa wouldn’t have anybody to talk to, or at least that was what she thought. Lisa walked around the household until she accidentally was face to face with Carol Jones; a topless Carol Jones. Leah quickly averted her gaze and replied shocked,

"I'm sorry! I can explain... I can leave right now." _You should’ve learned from the first time, Lisa._ She mentally chided herself.

"It’s fine sweetie, I already knew you were living here. As for these... I let them air out. My doctor its good for me.

"Uh, I… um." Lisa said uneasily since she didn’t know how to reply, and she didn't want to look at her in fear of being rude. 

"Everybody's seen them, its fine." She said flatly. 

Lisa relaxed a bit but still glanced away out of embarrassment. 

"Where in the world did my son find you?" Carol commented in disbelief. 

"Er... it just kind of happened." Lisa laughed nervously, not sure what kind of conversation she should be making or trying to start out of this awkward encounter.

"I suppose you can stay here if you want. James has been in less trouble these last few days since... I can't remember when." Carol sighed.

"Phew..." Lisa sighed. "Wait, you knew I was here this entire time...?" 

"You’re not exactly quiet… and my children can't cook; the vegetables have been disappearing at an alarming rate."

"Heh..." She laughed and looked at her apologetically. 

"I'm just worried about you dear, but I haven't seen any ‘missing girl’ posters that look anything like you, and your name doesn't strike any bells, so I suppose its fine." 

Lisa continued to feel uneasy by how passive she was, but she reminded herself that Carol’s children weren't novel examples of well-behaved and being out of trouble. Of course, Lisa wouldn’t openly say that.  

"You're not pregnant are you?" Carol asked a bit more sternly.

Lisa’s face grew bright red in embarrassment, and hesitantly replied “no” and explained her birth-control situation.

"Then stay, its fine." Carol replied, her tone going back to a mixture of easy-going and exasperated.

"Thank you so much ma'am!" Lisa's eyes lit up. 

"Ma'am..." Carol frowned at that word and knew Leah meant it in a nice way, but it just sounded old to her. 

"Just call me Carol, sweetie." 

"O-okay." Lisa agreed shyly. 

Carol observed Lisa, but not in a negative way, just in a curious way. _Such a nice, seemingly smart girl_. Carol thought to herself, almost feeling bad that Lisa was dating her son. 

"Is it selfish of me to hope you're long-lasting? Or should I not say that?" Carol sighed. "I know my son's history with girls." She said listlessly.

Lisa wasn't sure how to respond but she knew what Carol was trying to say. Either way, Lisa didn't want to leave Jimbo any time soon, but she wasn't too sure how to say that out loud or even explain it. 

"No hard feelings if you do though. You seem like a good girl." Carol added.

That made Lisa’s heart ache a bit to hear since it felt as if Jimbo’s own mother seems to have given up on him in some sort of way. 

"I guess you have your reasons. I can understand." Carol continued to speak tiredly. "If you're going to live here though you should help me with taking care of this place while you're not gone..."

"That's not a problem!" Lisa said excitedly.

Lisa sang to herself cheerily while she helped clean Carol’s house. Carol observed her as she was down on her knees scrubbing the kitchen floor,

"Well, I guess it’s no secret why my son likes you."

…

When Jimbo returned he quickly learned that his mother knew about Leah staying after walking in on them both having a conversation in the living room.

"You'll be in more trouble if you do anything make that poor girl leave you." Carol commented tiredly before her son embarrassingly hurried Leah to his room. 

            Jimbo didn’t care about what his mother thought, he just knew that he wanted to make love to Leah. Leah was the one thing that belonged to him, and he only belonged to her.

\---

_…(Earlier that day)…_

"Where's your girlfriend Jimbo, she ditch you already?" Dolph jeered trying to egg him on as Nelson and Kearney started laughing in response right on que. 

Jimbo walked over to him and slugged Dolph on the shoulder before replying,

"No, she's staying at my house because she doesn't want to see you losers today."

Dolph gritted his teeth in anger. _She lives with him too? No wonder she chose him over me._ He thought angrily. He kept trying to reassure himself that he would get to her somehow.

            After a few more jeers and complaints were tossed around the group’s attention was averted to Shauna, who just recently, and randomly, walked up to them. She usually didn’t walk up to them unless she wanted something, usually sexual in nature. The excitement of the group turned to slight disappointment when Shauna directed her attention to Jimbo.

“Hey Jimbo, make-out with me in the park.” She demanded as she clung onto his arm and leaned into him trying to display depravity.

            He flinched and tried to pull away from her before replying,

“Uh, I can’t…”

“Why not?” She replied angrily and scowled at him.

“My girlfriend-“

“Isn’t here right now.” She interrupted.

“One of us can take his place!” Kearney exclaimed eagerly.

“Tch, yeah right.” She spat as she walked off in the opposite direction of the group.   


	11. Bat

**Chapter 11**

            Lisa decided that she would follow Jimbo to school today. She hoped that being away from everybody for a day would let things die down. Besides, they had to get tired of pestering her eventually, right? Wrong. Lisa’s day did start out completely normal, so normal that she thought the drama must’ve died down, but she slowly realized that her day would take a turn for the worst when she was, yet alone, caught alone and separated from the only person who seemed to care an ounce about her in this reality. Lisa was caught wandering outside of the school in an area that barely saw any traffic during school hours, and it didn’t help that she decided to skip instead of stay in class for once since she wanted some time to walk around and think away from Jimbo’s friends.

            “Do it now.” Shauna demanded in an impatient and agitated tone.  

            “Hey, she’s a chick, I can’t just go up and whack her-“ Dolph tried protesting, but was interrupted by Shauna.

            “Fine, I’ll do it!” She snapped, before grabbing the wooden bat she brought along for this special occasion. Shauna made no attempt to hide from Lisa, but everything happened so quick that Lisa didn’t have time to turn around and see what was happening, and Shauna smacked Lisa right in the back of the head, knocking her out.

For Lisa, everything went black. Dolph looked down at her nearly lifeless body lying on ground and frowned before looking around in a hurry to make sure nobody was around to see what happened.

“Hurry up and drag her you idiot.” Shauna hissed.

“Fine, fine!” Dolph protested before picking her up and slumping her over his shoulder.

            The two drug her to an isolated more forested area that wasn’t too far from the school. It wasn’t difficult since there were quite a few wooded areas around. They knew nobody would bother or hear or see them out there though. Both Shauna and Dolph just stood back and waited for Lisa to eventually gain consciousness. When Lisa did wake up she noticed that her wrists were tightly bound together with rope, but otherwise she was free to speak and move. Lisa’s head was killing her, and she slowly looked around, seeing Dolph and Shauna standing beside her. A mixture of pain and fear made her grimace.

“You’re such a nuisance ya know? If I could get away with just offin’ ya I would.” Shauna spat at Lisa in contempt.

            Lisa didn’t say anything in return and stared at the ground, she didn’t want to get herself in any more trouble than she already was, and angering Shauna would be a sure way to bring on more trouble. Lisa wasn’t sure what Shauna was planning on doing with her, but she knew it wouldn’t be good and finally worked up the courage to ask,

“What do you want..?”

“For you to just go away, _ugh_.” Shauna sighed in annoyance before continuing, “But I know that ain’t gonna happen so I guess I’ll just teach you a lesson instead. You don’t steal my playthings.”

            Lisa knew and could visually see Shauna’s anger, but couldn’t react because she knew that there was nothing that she could do since she was bound up and dazed. Lisa didn’t know what was in store for her, but she thought if Shauna was ruthless enough to knock her out then maybe she wouldn’t be afraid to break things either…

            Dolph looked over at Shauna, and noted her anger. He didn’t know exactly what Shauna was planning to do to Lisa either. The only reason he went along with Shauna’s plan to knock Lisa out and drag her out here was to just scare her in order to get back at her for her ongoing rejection, but he didn’t want to physically beat her, and was hoping that Shauna would just scare her a bit more and let her go, but it didn’t seem like that would be the case. Dolph knew he wouldn’t be able to majorly harm Lisa himself, but he wasn’t sure of what Shauna would be capable of doing, it was she who knocked Lisa out after all. All of a sudden he noticed Shauna turn toward him with a sharp smile on her face.

“Hey, you were bragging about how you fucked her before. Go, do it now.”

Dolph paused a moment before looking back at Shauna before replying in disbelief,

“What?”

“You heard me, go fuck her. She’s tied up, she can’t hit you, maybe kick you, but you’ll manage.”

            Lisa’s head was pounding. Between the pain and what she was hearing she was overflowing with anxiety and shock. Her first thoughts were about how or why Shauna knew that Dolph had had sex with her, and how many other people he could’ve been told about what had happened. She felt sick at the thought of anybody telling Jimbo about it. The next thought she had erased all her previous worries, since it included the realization that Shauna wanted Dolph to fuck her out here with her hands bound and the rest of her being too dazed to do anything about it.  

“C’mon, what are you waiting for…? Fine, how about this: I’ll owe you sex later if you fuck her here, otherwise you’ll get nothin’ from me, ever.” Shauna wagered crookedly.

            Dolph looked at Shauna somewhat dumbfounded by her prepositions. He was probably going to do it even before Shauna offered herself in exchange, but he was so shocked by what she had originally announced that it took him a while to respond, but he didn’t mind accepting an even better offer.

“Yeah, fine.” He replied casually. Shauna smirked in approval as he walked over to Lisa, and Lisa stared back at him wide-eyed shaking her head.

“N-no, don’t, please…” Lisa stammered.

“Yeah, yeah I’ve heard this before.” Dolph replied as he rolled her over onto her knees. He put his hands up her skirt and slid her underwear off as she continued to cry.

“You were that bad the first time, huh?” Shauna implicated teasingly before laughing more at Lisa’s crying.

“Shut up.” Dolph snapped back bitterly as he turned his head momentarily to glare at Shauna. He returned to getting on his knees, positioning himself behind her and unzipping his shorts. He pulled out his already hardening length and Lisa continued to shiver as she buried her head into her bound arms and kept her backside in the air. Dolph forced her to spread her legs more before grabbing her hips roughly. Shauna continued to laugh mockingly before teasing Dolph more,

“Maybe that’s why she’s crying, you’re so small she can’t feel it.”

            Dolph looked back at Shauna with a scowl once more before returning his gaze to Lisa. Lisa could feel the warmth of his body against her followed by him thrusting his cock into her. She closed her eyes and continued to cry as he squeezed her hips  hard, repeatedly thrusting himself into her. Lisa heard Shauna continuing to laugh fiendishly in the background before announcing,

“I’ve seen enough. I don’t need to watch you get your rocks off. I guess I owe you later.” Shauna casually waved as she was walking away. Dolph ignored her since he was now only focused on Lisa.

“She’s gone, quit your cryin’.” He demanded, but she didn’t obey. Her crying and stammering continued as he continued to fuck her.

“I bet this will make you stop.” He taunted before sliding himself out of her vagina. He continued to rub himself into her slit, the head of his penis was rubbing across and past her clitoris which gave her a shiver of pleasure. Lisa’s crying gradually turned into whimpers and inadvertent moaning. When Dolph became tired of stimulating her he plunged his cock roughly back into her causing her to yelp, but he that she was spreading her legs more and trying to rock herself back into him as he thrusted forward into her.  

            Lisa was still dazed, but was still semi-aware of her actions. She was angry at herself for what she was doing, but a part of her couldn’t help it, it felt too good, and he wasn’t going to stop whether she enjoyed herself or not. Lisa still felt disgusted at how easily he was able to pleasure her body when she didn’t want it. She could tell the extreme differences between when Dolph was fucking her and when she had sex with Jimbo. Dolph’s penis was smaller, and his body type was shorter and more stocky, which both together made for a lot more friction, and this is what Lisa thought must be the reason why he could hit her special spots more easily without much foreplay. Jimbo gave her quite a bit of foreplay, but was much gentler with her.

            Lisa continued to rock her hips back into him as he thrusted into her in order to maximize friction. She continued to gasp moans of pleasure. She cried out when she reached her peak and felt a wave of pleasure release from her orgasm, shortly followed by his. As he ejaculated into her he collapsed on top of her and panted heavily.

            _I bet he wouldn’t be gentle with me even if I were a virgin._ She thought bitterly. _He doesn’t even know if I’m on birth control or not, idiot…_ She shuddered at the thought of being impregnated by him, or even how she would survive in that situation.  

They both cleaned up before heading back to the school. Neither said a word to each other on the way back. The day continued as normal.


	12. Share

**Chapter 12**

When Lisa woke up she started snuggling up to Jimbo. She was naked and loved the feeling of him next to her. Jimbo was already awake, but was letting Lisa sleep since she seemed extremely stressed out lately, though he wasn’t exactly sure why. Lisa planted a sweet kiss on his cheek and he blushed, he still wasn’t used to this much affection coming from a girl. She continued to cuddle into his side. He could feel his cock start to stiffen and tried ignoring it so he wouldn’t disturb her happy mood, but he was pleasantly surprised when he felt her hand slide down and start to stroke it gently. Whenever she touched him it drove him sexually up a wall. He got on top of her and returned her kisses. She wrapped her arms around bringing him closer to her,

“Can you stay with me today?” Lisa asked pleadingly.

“Uh… okay.” He replied, but he thought about how he promised to hang out with Dolph and Kearney to smoke, drink and amongst other things just get completely fucked up today, he decided that could be at a later time since he wanted to be with just her at the moment.  

…Meanwhile…

“Where the hell is Jimbo anyway, wasn’t he supposed to meet us here?” Kearney asked annoyed.

“Let’s just go to his house and drag him out. He’s probably just sleepin’ in.” Dolph said, though in the back of his mind he had an idea that wasn’t quite what him and Lisa were up to.

“What a loser, making us wait here.” Nelson added.

“What’re we up to today gentlemen?” Bart asked curiously as he arrived.  

“We’re off to Jimbo’s house to drag him out.” Dolph smirked.

…

Karen answered the door to the house. Her mother was not home today and wouldn’t be until night. She recognized Dolph, Kearney and Nelson, but not the fourth boy that was with them.

“We’re here for Jimbo.” Nelson stated with the other boys waiting casually behind him.

Karen sighed and was clearly agitated,

“Fine.” She sidestepped out of the way and let the boys in.

“Huh, who the hell are you?” Bart asked intrigued, whoever she was she was cute.

            Karen stared at him curiously, but didn’t answer.  

“I’d stay away from that one Bart, she’s a loon.” Nelson warned cautiously.

“Tch. I’m Karen” Karen replied before glaring at Nelson. Although she was only a year older than Bart she was still taller, than him, about the same height as Nelson. Karen wasn’t surprised that Bart didn’t know who she was since she never bothered to speak to him before.

            Dolph and Kearney made their way toward Jimbo’s room, knocked and waited only momentarily before proceeding to barge in. Lisa stared at the two and let out a high pitched yelp before covering her breasts with one of her free arms. Jimbo was still on top of her but turned to yell at the two,

“What the fuck?!”

Kearney was laughing at the upset pair as Dolph replied,

“Hey, man you need to learn to lock your door.” He smirked while looking at Lisa. She averted his gaze and blushed, she didn’t know if she was more nervous or embarrassed.  


“Get out!” Jimbo yelled.

            Frustrated, he leaned over and grabbed a lampshade on the nearby end-table and threw it at the pair. The two dodged the lampshade as it narrowly missed them and flew out the door. The two sniggered and ran out shutting the door.

“What the…?” Karen asked out in the living room. All she heard was the thud and roll of the lampshade,her brother’s annoyed yell, and Dolph and Kearney laughing uncontrollably. Dolph and Kearney joined the others in the living room.

“What’s going on?” Karen asked innocently concerned.

“You’ll understand when you’re older.” Kearney commented, immediately followed by him, Dolph and Nelson laughing at the predicament.

“Man, this is boring.” Bart complained.

“I don’t know when they’re going to get out of bed… they’re in there a lot…”  Karen continued to comment in innocently.

“I can get them out.” Dolph smirked again. He headed back to Jimbo’s room, shutting the door behind him.

…

“I thought I told you to get the hell out?!” Jimbo snapped at Dolph, realizing that there wasn’t anything hard or lethal to throw at him within the vicinity of his grasp.

“Shut up man, I have an idea if you’re up for it. Besides, you need to hurry it up.” Dolph commented while giving Lisa a perverted smile.

            Lisa did not like any ideas that could or would come from Dolph. She didn’t like that smile he was giving her either, and hoped Jimbo would shoot down any ideas that he would happen to propose since he was so opposed to Dolph touching her the first time…

…

“Um… did Dolph fall asleep too?” Karen continued to ask clueless, yet more nervous now.   

“Hate to break it to ya, but they ain’t sleepin’ in there toots.” Nelson commented causing Karen’s face to blush bright red.

            Kearney sighed, and started to light a cigarette.  

“Well, I guess it’s time for me to be the irresponsible babysitter.”

            Karen, Bart and Nelson glared at him momentarily as he sat down in one of the comfy chairs occupying the living room. Karen turned back to Nelson and responded,

“Yuck, you mean Dolph, Leah and my brother are just in there _kissing_?”

“Ew, gross.” Bart commented in disgust slowly followed by a bellowing laugh from Kearney.

“They’re definitely not doing just that either.”

“I don’t know, and don’t want to know what else they could be doing in there.” Nelson commented slightly freaked out.

            Karen and Bart just stared at the two clueless, not sure what either were talking about.  

“I guess it’s time to explain about the birds and bees…and weird kinks.” Kearney added with a sigh.

…

            Too Lisa’s disappointment Jimbo didn’t seem too put-off by the idea, and she couldn’t verbally voice her opposition of the situation due to the risk of Dolph revealing their previous encounters… she was still stuck doing what he wanted. Lisa quickly realized that Dolph could not only persuade her into doing things for him, but was pretty good at persuading his friends as well. This wasn’t advantageous to her whatsoever.

“This seems kind of gay…” Jimbo commented hesitantly.

“It’s only gay if you make it gay, so shut up.” Dolph replied annoyed.

            Lisa got on top of Jimbo, forcing herself to take his entire length in, and gasped as she reached the end. She felt Dolph get behind her and lean her forward.

“Besides there’s a girl in between. You see it in porn all the time anyway.” Dolph said casually. Though, in his nerves were racking his brain. He was also upset by the difference in his penis size. Jimbo was larger than he was, but thankfully he didn’t say anything about it. It was something he would’ve been a bit embarrassed to address.

“Whatever… fine.” Jimbo said hesitantly. What Dolph didn’t know was that Jimbo was too nervous to even notice something superfluous as size. Dolph’s confidence persuaded him to go along with his idea, and they were friends… and he didn’t want to seem like a loser. It was true that he didn’t want to hand Lisa over to him, but he felt this was slightly different since he was partaking in this as well, and it wasn’t just Dolph banging her without him.

Lisa was trying to focus her attention away from the two’s conversation. She didn’t like what was going on, but she wasn’t going to interrupt it in fear of Dolph revealing other information.

“So what’re ya gonna d-“ Jimbo tried to ask, but gasped as he was cut off by feeling of extreme pressure and tightness around his cock caused by Dolph inserting his own into Lisa’s vagina right on top of his. At the same time he also felt Lisa’s arms tense around his body.

Lisa bit into a pillow in attempt to muffle her scream. The pain was immense, her breathing became heavier and she continued to bite onto a pillow to help ease the pain and stifle her painful cries. Her entire body tensed, especially her vagina around both of the boys’ cocks. Jimbo held her right hand, and Dolph grabbed her left in an effort to display meaningless comfort and affection. Dolph tried to move a bit and Lisa reactively moaned painfully into the pillow she was biting into.

“That’s hurting her-“ Jimbo tried to protest. He didn’t like that she was in so much pain, and started to feel guilty for putting her through this. He also felt weird since he could feel his friend’s cock rub up against his, even with a girl in between them. It didn’t’ feel _bad_ , but the entire situation felt awkward.

  
            “Well, she’s not saying to stop it, so it’s fine.” Dolph said annoyed at Jimbo, but he  was honestly just as worried since about Lisa since it did seem like she was in a lot of pain, but he didn’t want to stop.

Jimbo decided not to protest even though he didn’t like hurting Lisa, but he decided that he didn’t really want to stop what was going on… He was afraid to admit it out loud, but the tightness and friction caused by his friend felt extremely good. Dolph continued to try and thrust into Lisa, doing his best to ignore her stifled yet painful moans and cries.

Lisa felt like she was about to be split in two, but didn’t dare say anything. She was upset that Jimbo didn’t do more to stop the situation, but she couldn’t really blame him either since it was true, she wasn’t saying no. She wanted the situation to be over as soon as possible though and felt a swirling of emotional and physical pain that she wished she didn’t have to endure. A little part of her enjoyed having the two boys be this close to her at the same time, she wanted them both to cum inside of her and leave her be, but she also wanted to feel the sensation of them both releasing inside of her… she hated this part of her and wanted to block those thoughts out. She squeezed their hands as the friction intensified from Dolph’s thrusting.

            Jimbo squeezed Lisa’s hand, but continued to feel very strange about the situation. The sensation around his cock was maddening, but he tried his best to not show it, or at least to Dolph due to the sheer awkwardness of it. Simply put, he was being stimulated by his friend, and no matter what the excuse was he couldn’t shake the sensation that part of this sexual ecstasy was caused by one of his _male_ best friends. He could feel Dolph’s cock continue to rub up against his. It felt so wrong but it felt so good. He could hear Dolph’s breathing intensify and guessed he was as close to ejaculation as he was. He realized that they were both going to cum onto each other (Yet still inside Lisa) and that somehow repulsed and excited him at the same time. He wasn’t too sure about these sensations.

A few moments later Jimbo felt Dolph release. He felt the hot wave of Dolph’s semen over his own cock and came shortly after.  Dolph panted heavily and Jimbo let out a somewhat stifled whine, trying to cover his moaning, but seemed to had failed when a few moments later he heard Dolph jeer at him,

“That sound you made was pretty gay though.”

“Shut up.” Jimbo scowled at him, but his face started to turn red.

…

“Get back!” Karen screamed as she whacked Bart with the bristled side of a broom. “You too!” She yelled waving the broom at Nelson.

“What the…?” Jimbo mumbled as him, Dolph and Lisa walked into the living room.

“I only explained what you guys were doin’ in there.” Kearney said bewildered.

“You’re not doing _that_ with _those_!” Karen yelled, continuing to bat the broom at both boys.

“Yuck, wasn’t planning to.” Nelson commented.

“Hey, stay away from my sister.” Jimbo growled at the two.

“We weren’t doing anything to her!” Bart pleaded.

            Lisa was just thankful that nobody was paying attention to her for the moment. She carefully limped as she walked, she was very sore, but didn’t want it to show.


	13. I Love Leah

I am not the one that you should blame

So take what I left you for the pain

And do your best to forget my name

_\- Senses Fail_

**Chapter 13**

            Lisa wasn’t sure how she kept getting separated from Jimbo during school days, but it turned out that this day wouldn’t be any different as she ran through the halls, trying to avoid Shauna, Laura and Annika. The three had been looking at her strangely throughout the entire day, and she had a sickly feeling that they were now following her. The school day had ended, and most of the students had left, but she was trying to look for Jimbo, she guessed that she was with Nelson, Dolph and Kearney somewhere, and that was when she was separated and caught in her current predicament. She ran into the three girls who proceeded to hunt her down throughout the school, no doubt to gang up on her for some kind of beating or other miscellaneous turmoil, but she had been able hide from them so far.

Before Lisa knew it she was pulled into one of the rarely-used storage rooms in the hallway she was running in.

"What the-!" She tried to yell, but her mouth was covered to keep her from making any noise. They both were now sitting on the floor of the storage room, Lisa was nervous until she heard the voice of who was silencing her from behind,

" _Quiet, or do you wanna get caught by them_?" Dolph whispered harshly at her.  

"I thought you were with them..." Lisa murmured back bitterly. Although she was still afraid of Dolph, she was more terrified that one of the three girls would catch up to her since Shauna already demonstrated a part of what she was willing to do to her.

"Tch, don't lump me up with that.” He said defensively.

Lisa was now prepared for another terrifying round of sex and potential round of beating and bruising, but this time she could check off old-storage closet as a list of places she had been violated. A feeling of utter disappointment swept over her as she realized she was becoming used to the abuse. She trembled, waiting for Dolph to start touching her or taking her clothes off, but nothing like that happened. Instead, he nuzzled into her from behind and stated, 

"They'll be looking for a while... it’s probably better to stay in for a bit..." 

"Why do you care?" Lisa asked drearily.

Lisa couldn't tell if the look of surprise on his face was sarcastic or not. Either way, it still made her mad. 

"Because I like you." Dolph commented.

            Lisa noted the lack of sarcasm in his voice and wanted to let out a semi-maniac laugh, but managed to keep her deepest emotions inside before replying in anger,

"Well, you have quite a way of showing it!"

            Lisa did not care if she made him angry or not, and suspected the inevitable would happen at any moment now anyway, she just didn’t want to show anymore weakness that she had in the past. She felt cramped and angry being inside of a stupid utility closet so close to the person she despised the most. Nevertheless she was made even more nervous by his restraint. Dolph only continued to hold her in his arms and nuzzle her. She just wanted to get everything done and out of the way,

"Just get it over with, please... I know you only brought me in here for… pleasure… so…" She said trailing off in defeat. 

"I mean it, I..." He also stopped short and didn't finish what he had to say. Instead he continued to hold onto her and grimaced a bit. 

"What?" Lisa said agitatedly. She knew what he was going to do so she wanted him to just get it over with and let her go, Dolph making her wait longer just made her feel more sick.

"I love you, Leah!" He blurted out.

Now they were both quiet. Lisa flushed red with embarrassment. _Jimbo has never even said that me_ was the first thing that she thought. She shook her head and got rid of all the invasive thoughts entering her mind. She shouldn't feel flattered by this, Dolph raped her, more than once.  

Dolph held one of her hands, continuing to try to be affectionate toward her. _No, that isn’t it at all, after what he’s done, what he did._ Lisa thought distressfully _. Is this what Stockholm syndrome is like?_ She couldn’t just accept what he was doing, or what she was feeling for that  matter.

"Why couldn't I just get to you first..?" He sighed.

Lisa wanted to lash out and say that _it wouldn't make any damn difference_ if she ran into him first or not, but for some reason she decided against it. Maybe she was too afraid things would now turn for the worst? She wasn’t sure.  Dolph could tell that Lisa was bothered by something due to the way she was stiffening and trembling.

"You don't have to be scared… I'm trying to keep you from getting hurt…" He murmured.

"You've already hurt me, how should this any different?!" She lashed back. 

Dolph gave her that same look of disbelief that she didn't understand so she rolled over so she was facing him.

"You raped me. You did it more than once. _You did that and you’re acting as if you didn't hurt me?!_ " Lisa yelled angrily while pinning him to the ground. He wasn't fighting back, but he wasn't looking her in the eye either.

"You wanted it." He commented.

Lisa tightened her grip on him, not knowing if he was being sarcastic or if he was really that dense. 

"You didn't even fight back." Dolph added.

She felt her hands tremble as she clutched him underneath her, she was angry because he was right. Was this Stockholm syndrome speaking or...

"You told me a bunch of reasons why I shouldn't. Gave me reasons not to-" She tried to protest.

"And you just listened. That was permission enough. Besides, you liked it." He argued back.

Lisa hit him across the face, but he just flinched and didn’t fight back. Then, something in her just snapped. Lisa couldn’t stop hitting him. She slapped him in the face, punched him in the stomach, tried kneeing him in every sensitive spot she had, she just couldn’t stop herself in the moment. After a while she finally did stop and collapsed on top of him crying into his chest.

“I hate you so much, why couldn’t you just leave me alone!?” Lisa sobbed.

            Dolph was in pain in more ways than just physically, but he was sure that his healing black eye was no longer healing. He gently set his hand on Lisa’s back and tried comforting her as she continued to cry, but she wasn’t done from ranting.

“ _Stop that!_ ” Lisa yelled. “That… that just makes me want…” She zoned off and shortly after continued crying.  

“I can give you what you want…” Dolph trailed off sadly.

Lisa brought her face closer to his and kissed him forcefully and longingly to his surprise. He kissed her back, trying to wrap his arms around her, but she pulled away suddenly. She got up and ran out of the storage room, not looking back, not caring if she got caught by Shauna or her minions.


	14. Home

Yeah, short last chapter for this part… Also I’m still continuing it, just in a different story, just like my first part… they can be read without reading the others which is why I like dividing them by section and not just lumping them all in one story.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not coming back   
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak   
But you'd expect that from me

\- All Time Low

 Chapter 14

            Lisa didn’t want to live with herself. She knew she had to either tell Jimbo everything or leave. She woke up once again snuggling up against him. She loved him, so what did that mean she had to do…? She realized that he was still sleeping, and she broken heartedly made her decision. She gathered her things and snuck out of the house quietly.

            It was pouring down rain out, and Lisa was becoming drenched on her way back to where she hid the time machine. She walked along a tall concrete ledge while on the way to her hiding place and heard her name be called out,

“Leah!”

            Lisa looked down, and to her surprise saw Jimbo, just as drenched as she was.

“What are you doing out here? You should come back…” He said worried.

“I… can’t… I’m leaving.” She looked away painfully. He looked back at her in disbelief before replying,

“What, why? If it’s something I’ve done…”

“No… I just… have to…” She said pained, hoping the rain was disguising her tears.

“But, _Leah I_..!” He trailed off, but she slowly turned around, grimaced and continued to walk away.

“Leah, I love you!” He yelled after her, but he couldn’t pursue her since she was higher up with no nearby way to get to her.

            Lisa paused for a moment, frowned and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes with the soggy, wet sleeve of her sweatshirt before running off.

Lisa went back to her timeline using the device she now bitterly hated, it was in the same place that she had left it when she first arrived, which both relieved and depressed her. As soon as she arrived home she went straight to her room and sobbed. Her family never knew what was wrong with her, and brushed it off as a one day phase. 


End file.
